This work substantially expands the technical capabilities of newly developed three-dimensional molecular tracking methods. These technical advances will be exploited to study key protein-protein interactions important for the allergic response. This new approach to three dimensional molecular tracking uses four overlaping confocal volume elements and active feedback in X, Y, and Z once every 5 milliseconds to follow 3D dynamic molecular motion inside of live cells. As a model system, we propose to follow the 3D spatio- temporal dynamics of Fc?RI-IgE. As the key mediator for the allergic responses, this system has significant relevance to human health. Tracking of this high affinity IgE receptor is enabled through the use of IgE- quantum dot (QD) probes. Advantages of our approach to 3D molecular tracking include the ability to follow QDs in high background environments and the ability to perform time-resolved spectroscopy on the molecules while they are being followed. Here, we propose to significantly improve the contextual information available and the spatio-temporal resolution of this newly developed 3D tracking method. Moreover, these substantial technical improvements will be used to explore crucial steps involved in Fc?RI-IgE signaling and down- regulation via endocytosis. The specific aims of this proposal are: Aim 1. To increase the contextual and spatio-temporal resolution of the 3D tracking microscope. This Aim includes methods to simultaneous image key GFP labeled complexes during 3D molecular tracking of QD labeled Fc?RI-IgE, the acquisition of longer 3D trajectories using blinking-suppressed quantum dots, and methods to increase the spatio-temporal resolution of our 3D tracking methods. Aim 2. To apply these new advances to the analysis of molecular mechanisms that govern trafficking and signaling competency of internalized Fc?RI. This Aim explores the spatio-temporal dynamics of Fc?RI-IgE complexes interacting with actin, mircotubules, clathrin, and the kinases Lyn and Syk. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This work aims to follow the three dimensional spatial and temporal dynamics of key receptor molecules (Fc?RI-IgE complexes) inside of live cells. As this receptor is the key mediator of the allergic response, it has significant relevance to human health. By following these receptors and their interactions with other cellular proteins in 3D and in real-time, we will gain valuable insight into this important signaling process.